Curiosity Killed the Cat
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: GajeelxOC Tsuki is a very curious person and can't help wondering why Gajeel doesn't have friends at the guild yet.


**GajeelxOC Oneshot**

"Tsuki, what are you looking at?" Lucy asked setting down the strawberry milkshake she was sipping on.

"E-eh?! Nothing, I was just spacing off." I replied turning back to my friend embarrassed at being caught up in my musing making a blush dust across my face.

Obviously she didn't fully believe me and went to look over where I was gazing. Once she found what I was just fixated on she smiled widely. "It seems like my little guardian angel is interested in a dragon." She whispered teasingly.

"W-what?! That's not true. I'm just curious about him is all. He hasn't gotten close to anyone here since joining the guild a few weeks ago." I rebutted taking a drink of the tea Mirajane prepared for me.

"Mhm, okay whatever you say." She hummed out amused at my reaction.

**~Fast Forward~**

'_Jeez, it's been a long day.'_ I thought walking home from the guild. Thankfully I didn't live far, but it sure felt like it after being interrogated by my best friend though out the day on my supposed crush. I _don't _like him… at least I think I don't. He's just interesting is all.

I was almost home when I suddenly heard shouting coming from the clearing a block or so behind me. Immediately I took off toward the noise and it only took a few minutes to make it back to the space close to the guild. Once I arrived I saw Levy and her team looking terrified and confused along with an angry Laxus faintly sparking with electricity. I also saw Gajeel looking worse for wear making me realize what just went down. Apparently I got there too late because the fight was over and Laxus was walking off in a random direction as if nothing ever happened. _'Jerk'_ I thought before directing my attention to my guild mates.

"Are you okay!" I shouted running over to everyone. The yell broke the Shadow Gear team out of their confusion making them nod at me. After checking them over for any wounds they took off to the guild to tell the master what had just happened.

"A-are you alright too, Gajeel?" I questioned walking slowly over to him making him narrow his eyes at me.

"Tch, are you kidding me? What, are you afraid of me or something?" He replied aggravated noticing how slow I was getting to him.

"N-no! U-um, I mean I'm just wondering why you let Laxus do that?" I answered flustered standing next to him. Looking him over he seemed to be okay and not too injured though. He mostly had minor scratches along with small burns from electricity, but nothing too bad.

"Does it really matter?" He said gruffly while eyeing me up and down. His piercing gaze was making me fidget at least until I realized what he answered.

"Yes! It does matter! You shouldn't let people worry like that. If you can protect yourself then do it!" I yelled suddenly irritated beyond belief. It shocked me and apparently him as well since normally I was quiet and easy going when in the guild. "Also, why are you so distant with everyone anyway? Not everyone is as nasty as Laxus is. Don't you even want to make friends?!" I continued ranting. I was also curious about his disposition after all.

"Not particularly, but you seem interesting enough. How about you be my first 'friend' here?" he smirked leaning in towards me slightly completely ignoring every question but the last that was said. I looked at him stunned and wide eyed making him chuckle a bit before backing off. He looked at me up and down one more time before turning to leave. I was still in a bit of shock, but once he got halfway across the small clearing he stopped looking back my way for a second before calling out "Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow 'friend'. You should be getting home. I wouldn't want you to walk back in the dark, Tsuki." He smirked and his blood red eyes shined mischievously despite the end of his sentence sounding slightly more serious.

"O-okay, I'll see you tomorrow Gajeel." I quietly muttered out embarrassed, but knowing he heard me anyway because of his enhanced hearing. He turned back around after I replied and walked away. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that I snapped out of the minor state of shock I was in, letting realization take place, making me know what just exactly happened. I also noticed that he said my name which made me wonder how he even knew it. "My curiosity is going to be the death of me some day. I can't help but be at least a little satisfied with how our conversation turned out though." I mumbled out absently a small smile on my face. _'After all they say curiosity killed the cat…but satisfaction brought him back.'_ I thought happily humming lightly heading to my house, before the sun completely set, for some well needed rest.


End file.
